Mi Amor
by LovelySoulSlayer
Summary: This is a Alfred F. Jones oneshot. I hope you all like it. Its AmericaxOC. and I used Babblefish for some of the spanish in the story so please forgive me if its wrong.


Name: Luci Hernandez

Age: 17

Country or State: Mexico

Birthday: September 27

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I stare at the man in front of me "You want me to do what?" Spain sighs "I need you to help me talk to America, I mean since you and him are so close" I blush "We're not close" he smiles "Whatever Mexico, but please help me with this or I tell America your secret" I glare down at the floor "I hate you Spain" he laughs ruffling my hair "No you don't" smirking I look up at him, punching him in the arm "Whatever but you owe me" he nods "I know Thank you Thank You!" I shake my head as I walk down the empty hallways of the Conference Hall. I take deep breaths as I walk out side in the Conference Hall's garden _'I hate how Spain knows about my crush on America, he also knows I'm old fashioned I wont tell unless he tells first' _"Argh! Why does life suck for me!" I jump when I hear ruffling in the bushes "Prussia this better be good" he laughs as he walks out of the bush, sitting next to me "Oh it is quite good, dear Luci" I scoot away from him "So what is it?" he wags a finger "Ah Ah Ah! This is too good to be true for me to just tell you" I roll my eyes "What do you want?" he smirks "One little, itsy bitsy, teeny-weeny kiss" I look over at him "You tell me first then the kiss" he nods "Alrighty! I heard that America likes you" I was about to interrupt him, when he puts a hand over my mouth "I heard it straight from his mouth, he was talking to England and France" my eyes widen "Are you sure?" he nods holding a hand over his heart and raising one in the air "I swear on my life" I start blushing _'Maybe my life doesn't suck'_ Prussia starts laughing "Now you owe me a kiss" I laugh "Man Prussia if I didn't know better I would say you like me" he waves his hands in the air with a blush on his face "I don't like you so shut up!" I lean closer to him "Then why are you blushing?" his blush goes darker "Well I think your pretty" I hug him "Aww that's so sweet" he grabs my hips "Alright already, now I want that kiss" I giggle "Fine" I give him quick kiss on the lips.

{}{}{} America's Pov {}{}{}

I sigh at what England and France told me to do _**"Just tell her you like her, it shouldn't be that hard" France nods "Yeah, just walk up to her look her straight in the eyes and confess what's in your heart to her, there is no way a woman can deny that" I blushed "But what if she does?" England sighs "Alfred, no more what if's just go!" **_I walk out to the garden looking for Mexico. I turn a corner to see Mexico kissing Prussia, I feel like my heart just shattered. I walk back into the building, trying to hold in tears, I quickly make my way back to where I know England and France are. I slam the door open "You both were wrong" I take a seat in between both of them, finally letting the tears fall. "Alfred we're sorry" France sighs "I swore I heard she liked you" I look up at him "From who?" France rubs his chin "Hm was it Romano? No that's not it. Um it was Spain! Yes it was defiantly Spain!" I sigh "Well he's trust worthy but I saw her and Prussia kissing" England gulps "Prussia? America he could have forced himself on her, that guys crazy" my eyes widen at the thought of Prussia forcing himself on my Mexico! I stand up "With me being the hero, I can't let that happen!" I dash out trying to find Mexico or Prussia.

{}{}{} Mexico's Pov {}{}{}

I laugh at Prussia, who's face is as red as Romano's tomatoes, "Aww are you embarrassed?" Prussia glares at me "That wasn't a kiss! You put duck tape over my mouth!*" I stick my tongue out "Sucks to be you" I walk off to try and find America, but I ended up running into England "Hey England have you seen America?" he looks down at me _'I hate being so dang short!' _"Yes but there's something I would like to ask" we leads me to his suite, I take a seat at the table as he pours some tea "Alright shoot". England sighs "America came to me and France in tears saying something about seeing you and Prussia kissing" I cover my mouth _'Great just lost any chance with Alfred there!' _he looks me dead in the eyes "Did you kiss Prussia?' I put my head on the table "Not really" he raises a eyebrow "What do you mean 'not really'?" I take a deep breathe "Well he told me that he had something I would want to hear, and knowing Prussia he always wants something in return, so he told me he wanted a kiss, I said sure why not. He tells me that America has a crush on me, and that made me ecstatic, cause I've had the biggest crush on him for over three years, and when he asked for the kiss. I put duck tape over his mouth and kissed the duck tape, and I guess America must've saw that!" I pant, as England tries to go over what I said. He starts laughing "You both are perfect for each other!" he keeps laughing, I quickly exit his room _'I have to remember stay the HELL away from ENGLAND!'_ I slow down to a walk, I sigh as I think over what America must think. _'I probably tore his heart in half! I couldn't live with it if I killed him inside'_ I take a seat on a bench in the hallway. I just stare at my hands as I feel tears coming out of my eyes "I'm sorry, Alfred" I whisper those words over and over to myself "What are you saying sorry for?" I gasp at the voice "Alfred?"

{}{}{} America's Pov {}{}{}

I find Prussia still in the garden with a red square over his mouth "Hey Prussia!" he looks up and scowls "What do you want ya yank?" I look at the red square over his mouth "What happened there?" he glares up at me "Your little girlfriend did this to me!" I blink "Who's my girlfriend?" his right eye starts twitching "Bloody Luci is ya moron!" I blush "We're not dating!" Prussia shakes his head "Alright buddy you like Luci, she likes you. If you two would stop being retarded you both probably be married and have 3 kids by now!" he stomps off mumbling something about 'Bloody yanks and flippinng beautiful women' I smile as I go over what he said _'So she does love me!' _I run off to try and find her. I see her with her face in her hands and whispering something as I get closer I can hear her saying 'I'm sorry' I sit next to her "What are you saying sorry for?" she gasp and looks up at me with tear running down her face.

{}{}{} Mexico's Pov {}{}{}

I stare at him with the tears still falling from my eyes. "Alfred….uh its nothing" he wraps a arm around my shoulders. "It has to be something big to make a strong women like you to cry" I crack a smile "I guess" he leans closer, causing me to blush crimson "So are you going to tell me or am I going to force it out of you?" I shake my head, taking a deep breath "I think I broke the guy I have a crush on heart" he rubs his chin "Hm that is something big, but nothing a hero like me can't fix!" he stands, pointing up at the ceiling. Seeing this causes me to laugh so hard that I have to hold my side because it hurts. "What are you laughing at?" I start taking in deep breathes to calm myself down. "At you, because of that pose" he mumbles to himself taking back his seat next to me "Well, Luci, why don't you tell me what happened?" I nod looking down at my lap "It started when I was sitting in the gardens, when Prussia jumped out of the bushes, which really didn't surprise me, but anyway he told me he had some information I would want and it would only cost me a little kiss. So I took it, he told me that the guy I like, likes me back. So to uphold my end of the bargain, I tell him to close his eyes, once he does I take a piece of duck tape and place it over his mouth kissing that." Alfred burst out laughing "So that's why he has that red square over his mouth!" I nod "Yeah that was my fault, when I want to look for the guy I heard that he saw me give that fake kiss to Prussia, then I walk down here and started crying because I thought I broke your heart" I gasp at what I just said. I start yelling at myself in Spanish so he won't understand me "Biselo creo I apenas dicho eso el Jesucristo I'm tan estúpido!" he starts chuckling picking me up bridal style "Well then aren't you lucky, Luci, that your mi amor entonces" I lean my head against his chest "Yeah maybe later I can give you Spanish lessons" he smirks "Maybe later but now lets put that talented tongue of yours to some good use" I blink in confusion "Wait what do you mean?" he pulls me into a kiss, which I smile in as I get it _'Well Spanish lessons should be fun'_.

{}{}{} The Next Day {}{}{}

America starts looking for Prussia. He finds him, hiding behind a bush spying on Switzerland and Austria. America grabs the back of his collar punching Prussia in the stomach "What the hell was that for?" America smiles "I just wanted to thank you for getting me and Luci together" he glares at Alfred "Yeah whoopdy-damn-doo then what was the punch for?" Alfred's face goes serious "I find out you hit on my women again your getting it worse, got it?" Prussia slowly nods, America goes back to smiling "Godd see ya later" Prussia looks at America's back "Fucking yankee in love".


End file.
